1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for replication replay in a relational database.
2. Description of the Related Art
A relational database can include a master database and a slave database to improve access to data and/or to provide data redundancy. The master database and the slave database can be in different physical locations, and can be in communication over a network. By distributing data in a relational database across a master database and a slave database, the scalability, reliability, availability and/or performance of the relational database can be improved.
Operations performed on the master database can be recorded in a log. The log can be transferred in all or part to a replay system associated with the slave database, and thereafter the replay system can replay the operations in the log on the slave database so that the state of the slave database becomes up-to-date. The latency of the slave database when replaying a log can be an important consideration. For example, the master database can be under a relatively high write load, and a low replay throughput on the slave database can cause the slave database to lag behind the master database and become outdated.
There is a need for improved systems and methods of slave database replay in a relational database system. Additionally, there is a need for reducing the latency of slave database replay, while maintaining the integrity of the data stored in the slave database.